


Hospital Visits

by adrianthealien



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also cartmans not there because fuck you thats why, also the description is a reference to one of my favorite books, because its south park, literally based on that one young sheldon episode but with more accidental angst, t+ for swearing, the description makes it seem angsty but trust me it’s not, they’re like???? fuckin 13 or something in this, this is super rushed sorry if there’s mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianthealien/pseuds/adrianthealien
Summary: “Butters stared at the two, barely listening. He had realized that if you stare really hard at something, without blinking, for a really long time, you can stop tears.”





	Hospital Visits

“Kenny’s in the hospital again.” 

The words hit Butters like a ton of bricks, he sighed. They all assumed it, but Stan was the one to break the silence and the news.

“Aw...Aw jeez, again?” Butters’ voice was soft as he could make it without his sentence being completely inaudible. 

Stan closed his eyes and tried to disappear into the beanbag he was sitting on. 

“This is the third time this month,” Kyle stated, putting down his notebook and pencil. 

Butters peered over at what Kyle was writing but quickly turned his head away when he realized the scribbles were all about Kenny, his symptoms, and what he might have. 

Because nobody was telling them what the fuck was going on.

The thought of Kenny being so ill made Butters sick to his stomach and his head pound.

Kyle noticed Butters uneasiness and cautiously spoke, “My mom won’t tell me anything. I’ve seen her speaking to Kenny’s mom a whole lot.”

“Dude!” Stan sat up, suddenly intrigued. ”Did you hear what they were talking about?” 

“God, no. If my mom saw me trying to eavesdrop, she’d have my head.” Kyle rolled his eyes, going back to his writings. 

“Come on, Ky, you’re better than that! I know you heard at least something.” Stan pried.

Butters stared at the two, barely listening. He had realized that if you stare really hard at something, without blinking, for a really long time, you can stop tears. 

Eighth grade had just started about a month ago and Kenny was spending his time in the hospital instead of in school, with his friends, like always. Like normal.

Butters had hoped the new school year would turn out great. Instead, Cartman had skipped town with his mom (which no one was particularly unhappy about, Butters noted), Butters parents were getting worse, and now Kenny is in the hospital for the third time since school had started.

Not exactly what Butters had hoped for.

“Well...” Kyle began, “I think my mom is paying for Kenny’s hospital bills.”

“I think that’s just about the nicest thing anyone has ever been to Kenny’s family,” Stan said, sinking back into the beanbag. He stared at the ceiling.

“Wow, this must be pretty serious. No wonder no one will tell us anything.”

Butters sighed again. “I think it’s awful nice that they don’t want us to worry, but I think we gotta right to know. He’s our pal and all.” 

“Yeah! I’m sure Kenny would want us to know what’s wrong with him!” Stan announced, frowning.

“Now, that’s not what I—“ 

“Yeah!” Kyle interrupted Butters, paying no mind to what he was saying. “We should go see him, ask him directly. Kenny’ll tell us what’s wrong with him if no one else will.” 

The three stared at each other in silence. Butters looked down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably. 

Butters wasn’t comfortable disobeying his parents, even more than he was when he was younger. As Butters got older, the responsibilities would pile up on him, and Butters always knew what was coming to him if he failed, which he almost always did.

He wanted to know what was wrong with Kenny as much as Stan and Kyle, but he didn’t want any trouble with his parents.

If he said no, Stan and Kyle would think he was a coward. If he said yes...well, Butters didn’t want to think about it.

So the next best thing was to shoot down the plan in a reasonable way. 

“Hey, fellas, that’s a nice plan and all but...the hospital’s an hour away, we can’t just walk there.” 

Stan looked in Butters’ direction and stared at him, unsatisfied. 

“Damn.”

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened and Sharon stepped into the room. 

She was smiling softly but her eyes were sad. 

“We’re heading to the hospital...”

Before Sharon could continue, all three boys exclaimed, “What?”

“I know, I know, you kids want to see him badly. Gosh, it’s been weeks since you’ve seen him, huh?” Sharon chuckled slightly but it had no emotion in it. She didn't even say Kenny’s name.

“Mom! Why can’t we see him, that’s not fair.” Stan frowned deeply.

Sharon ignored Stan’s words and kept talking. “I believe you boys are old enough to stay home alone. We’ll be back as soon as we can...” She trailed off as she grabbed the doorknob and started to close the bedroom door.

“Mom!” Stan repeated, almost angrily. Kyle put a hand on his shoulder, stopping Stan from standing up. 

The room was left in deadly silence again. Butters’ stomach churned and twisted in knots as soon as he saw the gears turning in Stan’s head.

Kyle apparently noticed too. “Stan...whatever you’re thinking...we’re not doing it.” 

Stan grinned, clutching the beanbag.

“Who knows how to drive?”

“Stan!”

———————

The car was small but cozy on the inside and at least looks kind of nice on the outside.

Too bad Butters would probably crash it as soon as he got behind the wheel. 

Butters stared intently at the car, hoping, maybe if he stared long enough, the car would disappear. Or something like that. Even Butters thought that sounded stupid. 

He looked to his side where Kyle was standing, looking a lot let apprehensive than Butters was but more unsure if this would work.

“Kyle...My parents are gonna be awful mad...” 

Kyle looked at him. 

”Who cares? It's Kenny, he's in the hospital, forget about your parents for once.” Kyle pursed his lips. ”We all disobey our parents sometimes.”

Butters looked at Kyle pleadingly but it was no use. 

”I...I suppose you're right.” That didn't make Butters feel any better, after all, Kyle didn't know shit about how bad Butters’ parents were.

He could have said it right then and there, called Kyle out, said how stupid Stan’s plan truly was...but he didn't. It just wasn't in him right now.

He would just keep it to himself and endure the sick feeling in his stomach.

Butters’ thought process was interrupted when Stan burst open the garage door.

”Found it!” Stan grinned, twirling some keys on a keyring around his finger. 

”Ah, jeez, I can't believe we’re really doin’ this, fellas.” This was Butters’ last chance to stop this.

”Are you kidding? I’ve never seen a thirteen-year-old drive a car before. This is gonna be so awesome.” 

Nevermind.

”Your definition of awesome will always be strange to me,” Kyle commented.

”I can't believe you're even going along with this, dude!”

”Hey, maybe I’m also desperate to see Kenny! Maybe I also think this will be awesome.” 

”No way, dude! You always ruin everything,” Stan joked, laughing and tossing the keys into Butters’ hand. 

As Stan and Kyle continued to bicker, Butters stared at the keys, he felt like he was going to throw up.

The only thing that distracted him was the thought of seeing Kenny. Maybe life would finally give Kenny a break. Maybe this all could be a dream if Butters wished hard enough.

Butters clutched the keys tightly and closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down.

A tap came from the car window and once again, Butters was stolen from his thoughts.

He hadn't even realized that Stan and Kyle had already gotten in the car and were waiting for him.

”Sorry...I’m a-awful sorry,” Butters stuttered out as he climbing into the driver's seat.

”Okay, dude, be really careful, I’m pretty sure my dad would flip if I damaged his car.” 

Butters gripped the steering wheel, sucking in his breath. ”Then why are we doing this?” 

Kyle glared and Butters immediately recanted. 

”Nevermind.”

———————

”Are you absolutely sure that you know what you're doing?” Kyle asked, tightly gripping the handlebar attached to the roof of the car.

”It really doesn't help that you're doubting me, Kyle.” Butters frowned, staying focused on the road. 

Stan was hunched over a map in the backseat, paying no mind to any bumps they went over or how many trash cans they had run into. 

Kyle inhaled deeply then exhaled, turning around to look at Stan. 

”Where are we now? _Please_ tell me we’re almost there!” Kyle’s grip on the handlebar tightened when they hit a bump in the road.

”Dude...I have no idea where we are.” 

”What?!” Butters panicked, which lead Kyle to follow suit.

”Watch the road!”

Butters turned the wheel quickly, just barely missing a truck that was in front of them.

Stan looked out the window, read a sign, and then gripped Kyle’s seat excitedly.

”Wait! I know where we are! Butters, keep heading straight, we’re almost there.” 

A huge sigh of relief swept through the car and everyone relaxed, sinking back into their seats. 

Butters eventually pulled into the hospital parking lot, quite poorly one might add, then they all sat in silence for a moment.

”We made it,” Kyle stated, still tightly gripping the handlebar for dear life.

”I can't fucking believe it worked,” Stan said, breathlessly.

Butters didn't say a thing as he turned off the car, hopefully, correctly, then opened his door without saying a word. 

Once all three boys were out of the car, they glanced at each other and then broke out into a sprint towards the front entrance.

Pushing open the doors, Butters’ anxiety rose. They had no idea what state they'd find Kenny in or any idea of what trouble they might be in if caught.

The hospital was white and dreary. Soft, barely audible, music played throughout the lobby. The music was meant to calm but the familiarity of the iconic music probably only raised people’s nerves. 

A few people sat in chairs, waiting to see someone or maybe waiting to be treated themselves. Some were parents with young kids who were pale and sickly.

Butters always hated the hospital.

A woman dressed in teal scrubs looked up from the front desk, she seemed kind enough, Butters thought.

”May I help you?” She asked as the trio walked towards the desk.

”Uh, yes, can we see Kenny? McCormick? His last name is McCormick.” Stan spoke first, concern finally shown in his expression. 

The woman smiled. ”You're in luck, there's about twenty minutes left of visiting time for you three.” 

Butters looked at her name tag. Claudia. Her name was Claudia. 

Claudia picked up a clipboard labeled ’Visitors’ and handed it over to Kyle along with a pen.

Kyle signed first, then Stan, then it was Butters’ turn. He wasn't quite sure if he should use his real name or nickname, he always hated signing things because of this.

Butters quickly scribbled ’Leopold Stotch’ onto the list and without looking at Claudia, he handed back the clipboard.

She scanned the paper and then looked up at Stan.

”Stan Marsh? Your mother was visiting Kenneth about an hour ago. You look quite young, does your mother know where you are?” 

Stan froze and then shyly smiled at Claudia. 

”Yes! Yes, of course, she does. Kyle’s mom brought us here.” Stan chuckled awkwardly. ”She waiting in the car.” He lied.

Claudia raised an eyebrow then leaned over the front desk to point at a hallway on her left. 

”Down that hallway, it’s the last door on the left.” 

Before she could finish, the trio rushed off.

———————

”Ken?” Butters called out softly, peering into the room. 

Kenny’s hospital room was just as white and dreary as the rest of the hospital. There was a heart monitor and a bunch of other machines. 

The one window was open and a slight breeze wafted throughout the room, making Butters shiver. 

Kenny was sitting up in his hospital bed, reading a magazine. It wasn’t porn, Butters doubted that a hospital would give a thirteen-year-old a porn magazine. 

For Stan, Kyle, and Butters though, it was weird seeing Kenny without one in his hands.

Kenny’s face was pale and his shaggy blonde hair was a huge mess. It looked like Kenny was burning up, but other than that, he looked fine.

A disinterested look was plastered across Kenny’s face as he flipped through the non-porn magazine.

Kenny could have sworn he heard a sound and when he looked up to investigate, he was more than pleased with what he saw.

Stan stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. Kyle stood next to Stan, looking pleased. Finally, Butters stood next to the two, looking concerned and apprehensive.

“Hey, guys.” Kenny flashed a crooked smile, a missing tooth was prominent in his smile, making Butters face turn slightly hot.

However, Kenny’s voice was far from pleasant. It was scratchy and sounded sore which made Butters forget about his complicated feelings and regain his concerned expression.

“Holy shit, am I happy to see you guys. The staff here are such prudes, they won’t give me any good magazines.” Kenny complained, making Stan and Kyle let out a genuine laugh.

“Only you, Kenny, would ask for porn magazines after being sent to the hospital.”

This time, Butters did laugh. He was amazed at how calm this was. Everyone was acting as if Kenny wasn’t attached to an IV drip and in a hospital bed.

He missed this.

“Buttercup! I didn’t see you there, hiding behind Stan and Kyle.” Kenny said hoarsely. 

It was a known fact that Butters and Kenny were the short ones of the four of them. Stan was the tallest and Kyle was only a few inches shorter than him.

Butters sucked in all his anxiety and worries and pushed them aside. 

“Ken, I’m awful glad to see you’re okay. You had the three of us worried sick.” Kenny frowned at that.

“What? You guys didn’t know? Jeez, I faint a few times and now my ma ain’t even telling my friends what’s wrong.” Kenny closed the magazine he was holding and tossed it onto the side table.

“You fainted? What’s up with you? It’s not terminal is it?” Stan tried to get more answers out of Kenny. He was just dying to know.

“Hell no! I’m not dying. I’m just...a bit weak, is all. I’ll be out of this godforsaken place and back in school in like, two days.” Kenny informed the three.

“It’s not that serious. I just needed a surgery and now I’m being put on a diet or something. I don’t know how my ma’s gonna pay for that but—“

“My mom! That’s what she was talking about.” Kyle realized and Kenny smiled. 

“Bet my pa and your dad ain’t too happy about that are they? Your mom can be real nice when she wants to though.” Kenny kicked off the light hospital blankets and shimmied to the end of the bed where the opening in the railings were.

Kenny grabbed the railing and his IV stand for support. Butters noticed what Kenny was trying to do and rushed over to help.

“Ken, I’m not too sure you should be gettin’ up an’ all...” Butters suggested quietly as he supported Kenny.

“Relax, Buttercup! I’m fine, I’m not gonna faint or anything. Like I said, I’m just a bit...weak.”

Butters panicked a bit. “Oh, please don’t faint, Ken!” 

Stan snickered and asked, “You want us to leave?” He grinned mischievously, which prompted Kenny to grab a pillow and chuck it at Stan.

“If I didn’t feel like shit right now and weren’t connected to this thing,” Kenny pointed at his IV, “I would come over there and beat you up for sounding just like me.” Kenny grinned back.

Butters face flushed a dark red at Stan’s comment. He looked down at the floor and quietly went to grab Kenny’s pillow as Kenny and Stan bickered.

Kyle noticed the action and elbowed Stan’s arm, which caused Stan to cry out. “Ow! Kyle—“ Stan sadly looked at Kyle who didn’t seem to have any sympathy for him at the moment.

The two super best friends left the room and Butters was left alone with Kenny.

To calm his nerves, Butters fluffed Kenny’s pillow before putting it back on the bed neatly.

“You seem tense.” Butters looked up at Kenny quickly. Kenny was grinning.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Ken. I’m just worried about ya.” Butters began to feel like he was going to throw up again, but he wouldn’t do that, not in front of Kenny.

“Don’t be worried about me. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Kenny thought for a moment before grinning devilishly. 

“And I’ll make sure you understand that after I get out of this shitty place.”

Butters face couldn’t seem to cool down. “O-Oh, gosh, Ken, you’re really not subtle at all.” 

Kenny smiled and Butters smiled back. All previous anxiety Butters had was gone.

“I’m glad to know you’re okay.”


End file.
